Finding Love
by chocolaterogue
Summary: Rogue decide not to get the Cure, but still is not able to join the Xmen. Future ROMY!
1. Chapter 1

Rogue stood in line to get the Cure. She was twelfth mutant in line, and was having second thought about the Cure.

_I don't if I should get it anymore. If me and Bobby are meant to be will be together, right. Kitty's ugly with a big forehead anyway. Why should give up a part of me to be with someone that doesn't care about me anyway. I don't know I have not been able to touch people in six years. I' m sick of being the untouchable, everybody being scared of me. People daring people to touch me to see what happens. Being a freak among freaks. But if my mutation is apart of me shouldn't I be able to control it. I'm sick of not being able to control it. I'm tried of not being able to wear a bikini. I sick of not being myself. Being cold to everybody, because I can't let them be close. But do I need the Cure?_

With that question in mind, Rogue walked out of line, and wandered away from the duplex that was giving out the Cure. She wandered just thinking about her life when she went back to the mansion and breaking up with Bobby. Shoot! she wonder if Storm would let her back into the mansion.

Rogue stopped in the park, and sat on the bench, and was just thinking so much that she didn't notice three men dressed in black ready to jump her. They all had guns, but wanted to do it quietly. One of the guys had a rag, and jumped her. Rogue eyes popped open has the man roughly place the rag over her mouth. Rogue got one scream in before everything went blank, and she went limp into the man hands.

The men took her to a van, and then strapped her down into med bed. One man stayed in the back with her. He took out a cell phone, and dials a number.

"Hi, Boss. We got her"

Phone was loud enough that anyone can hear.

"I do not want her hurt in anyway. Do you understand?"

''Yes, boss. But why you want her she didn't put up any real fight?"

"Don't worry about that!!! You have no idea what she is capable of. Fool! Get back now!"

"Yes."

Hi. I started writing fan fiction again is because I'm really trying to work on telling a story and to do well in that department I need your help; meaning I need reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ahh!!

Rogue woke up strap to a bed. She tried to get up her head was strapped up. All she saw was needles and knife besides her and some tubes. When she saw the needles she started to move fast from side to side. She kicked over the steel plate holding the needles. As the plate fell to the ground, Rogue heard a door slide open and steps. She couldn't tell who it was until the person in question looking down at her with his cold-blue eyes.

She gasped as soon she recognized.  
"Stryker."

"So darling you remember me. It nice to final met you Rogue or may I say Angelique."

Rogue wasn't taking that bullshit.

"Whut do y' want with me?"

"Darling it's more like what I don't want with you."

"Logan is not goin' to be y'ur puppet again."

"But this has nothing to do with him."

Rogue was puzzled.

"Don't look so puzzled. You are one of the most powerful mutant that I ever met. Logan is nothing compared to you. Or won't after I done with you."

"'ow di' you get a way after the flowed?"

"Luck. Now let's start one of my best projects."

With that he picked up a knife, and started cutting Rogue skin off.

Rogue face screwed into pain, but she refused to scream or cry.

"Ok. I'm done for today," said Stryker after he cut off a chuck of her skin. The door open with a swoosh, and two soldiers came in with weapons and chains. They walked up to her station, and place the chains around her feet and connected it to her hands. Then they took the straps that were holding her down. They helped her up, and then pushed her to the door. Ten minutes later, she was shoved in her cage then it was locked.

"Come up to the cage, freak." She came to the cage because the chains were burning her arm that Stryker was cutting on." The chains were roughly removed, and Rogue wrists were black and purple. After rubbing her wrists she turned to look at the room that smelled like piss, and looked like someone shit on the wall. She saw the little cot in the little cot; she went and fell down and started thinking.

_I can't believe this is happenin' to me. I should have gotten the Cure that would have been better for everyone. Now I'm going to be used by a monster. The x-men are not even going to look for me. I'm a freak among freaks. Everybody was already ignoring her and the problems with her powers. I'm doomed. _

With that last thought Rogue fell to sleep because of the long day, and a bleak future.

What felt like thirty minute, Rogue was woken up by a dose of water being thrown in her face?

"Wake up freak." When Rogue looked up she saw that these men were not the same men from last night. She got up, but her arm was hurting and she started to move slower than before. So one jerk felt he had to grab her injured arm, and dragged her outside and to the place she stared in. He was sitting in his chair just looking at her making her feel nerves.

After they had strapped her in and left he started talking

"Your people took the source of the Cure yesterday while I was cutting you. You do know that they will never come and look for you? I can do anything I want. Your suppose to be friends are idiot you are the strongest mutant under that roof and they was not planning on helping you with your powers."

"You are a liar!!" And she spit on his face."

He answered calmly "I'm a lot of thing but not a liar, and your know that. Just think about it. If you were Kitty or Bobby they would come running so quick, but they leave you alone. How many sessions with Charles did you have to control your powers." With that note Rogue eyes dropped to the ground, and the questions were answered. He started working on her like a science experiment.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months later

Rogue was once again tied to the metal table that has become her prison and her savoir. She finally learnt some control over her powers but at a very high price. Now she can absorb from far away, and shut up the people in her head.

Essex after three months of cutting her skin off patch by patch, he started bring in people for Rogue to absorb. Most of the sessions would end with Rogue screaming at the top of her lungs and the person on the floor. Rogue begged him to stop this torture, but he wouldn't he; laughed in her face. He looked into her eyes demanding that she look at him, in a deep voice of evil said "I will never stop, my pet." He clipped on her red and black choker-like that contained some of the Cure. Then Rogue was carried out and into her cage.

As time went on the guards started coming into her cage, and touching her. Rogue remembers the first night they came.

_Rogue was already on her cot resting from the last person she absorbed, when she heard the rattle of the keys hitting the bars. She looked up and saw two men come in. She looked up at them with hate shining in her cattish green eyes, and said_

"_What the fuck do you want?"_

_They turned to each other and smirked Rogue knew she was in trouble then. They came closer, and took out their night sticks. Rogue moved closer into a corner. Ugliest man spook up _

"_We want you, of course." Rogue started to struggle and screaming when he touched her breast she kicked him in the balls. Other man decide to do something, he slapped her. _

_Wack._

_The man Rogue kick in the balls finally got up, picked her up and started shaking her._

"_Bitch! You going to shut the fuck or I'm going to slit your fucking throat. You a fucking Freak, and only thing good about you is your fucking pretty face and lusty body. So if you want to live you will stay still for me and my buddy here."_

_With that last word, he threw her on the cot, and just touched her all over._

To Rogue the touching was worst than rape, because with rape they would have stop, touch was special for her, and someone was making it dirty. But, today it would end. She will be out of here, and hopefully everybody else would be dead.

Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter sorry about delay. I need a Beta reader. If you are interested just contact me.


End file.
